Picabocraft
This page is about the server. To go to the map that was used on Picabocraft, visit Original Picabocraft. '' '''Picabocraft' was a Minecraft server created by Sniper515. For most of its history, there were no pluggins and no server provider. It was enhanced plugins on February 1st, 2013 but eventually moved back. The server used a custom map which is specified as Original Picabocraft. After many revivals and hiatuses, Picabocraft was killed forever when its first owner, now called Dinky McGoogle, didn't pay the bills. The server went down for good, taking four months of map work with it. The original map was scrapped for a whole new server, called Picabocraft 2. History Note: This is told from the knowledge of MattWalmart. If you know any of the missing details please add them in or put them in the comments. The Beginning Time Frame: Around Thanksgiving 2012 Minecraft Version: 1.4 Author's note: my memory is kinda foggy about this part, seeing that it was something that happened on a video game a year+ ago "I'm gonna make a Minecraft Server!" Sniper said one day at school to his friends, including MattWalmart, Hyperonyx, and Chickenpotpie162. They shrugged, said good luck, shrugged, talked about Homestuck, etc. They didn't really think he could do it. But we were a little exited by the fact that it would be a possibility. That weekend, Sniper sent out a text: Ok! Picabocraft is up! Hyper was the first join, jut moments after sending the text out. He spawned in the middle of a tundra where Sniper was waiting. Sniper opped him. "Well this is cool!" he said. He looked around and began to build a little shack out front of the spawn labeled Class Area. He also put a button labeled Sniper on there which gave the user a bow and 64 arrows. He put another button that was not labeled and when pressed, teleported you up into the sky and changed your gamemode to adventure. Fun, right? . Hyper had to leave soon after that, but MattWalmart, still known as DDDragoni, came on. He looked around and began the Spawn. "Every good server needs a spawn." He built a little shack, entirely out of diamond blocks, that was the same dimentions of the room you spawn in in the spawn. There was nothing else. They both left for the day after that. Kwahu1 came on the next day with MattWalmart and Sniper515. He was opped too but didn't do much but kill a lot of sheep that had flooded the spawn area. Sniper and Matt looked towards the Spawn, noting it was a little small. They built the second room together, and added the lapis flooring. There were no windows, no Help Room, and no warps. They went outside and saw the class area thing. "What is this?" Matt asked. "Something Marc built." "Well I thought this was supposed to be a survival server not a class server." Matt went around back where there was an etrance to the command blocks. "Woah what are these?" "Command Blocks. You haven't seen them?" "Nope. What do they do?" "A lot of things." We broke the button and the sign that said Sniper but left the little shack. And the server boosted upwards from there. The Age of Ops Time Frame: November-December 2012 Minecraft Version 1.4 All of our friends soon piled on the server. All of them were opped. These include ALBINOCARE8EAR, Chickenpotpie162, and Redman9994. Sniper515 put up a whitelist so that only our friends could get on the server. MattWalmart and Hyperonyx were skeptical at first, but becausde there was no spawn protection yet, they agreed. MattWalmart came on the server one day to find another box-like thing next to the Class Area buttons (which Hyper had put back). He investigated the new box first, which was entitled ALBINOCARE8EAR's AFK Machine. It was a bunch of water that moved in a circle that would defy a server's AFK detector pluggin. I told 8ear that we didn't have pluggins, but he just said "Whatever. It's cool." The AFK machine remained a staple of Picabocraft for a long time afterword. Matt then investigated the second box, Hyper's class box. The sniper button was not there, but there was now a sign that said Class Area over the button. He pressed it and was teleported to where the Class Hub now is. There was about a 5x5 room still with only Sniper class. There was no warp back, so the user had to press a class to get out. Once you did, you were teleported a little to the left of the AFK Machine. Once again, Sniper and Matt were not happy with this. They were about to destroy the button again when Matt thought of a compromise. He replaced the sign that said Class Area with one that read Class Arena. Matt built a wall of glass, forming the foundation of the Class Arena. However, he soon got bored and only made part of it. (This wall remained incomplete for years). Due to the fact that everyone was opped and that the wall wasn't complete, nothing really stopped anyone from not using items outside of the arena. The server remained in this state for a while. We all just went on and goofed around. At one point in this time a giant herd of sheep invaded the ice sheet around the Spawn. These were mostly eliminated by Kwahu1. Because of the lack of any structure whatsoever, the Creative Plots were built very near the spawn. Everybody was instructed to build their own plot. Some time later, MattWalmart built the Adventure Map by flying a distance past the plots. After building The Easiest Dungeon EVER!!!! and The Obsidian Cube, Matt did not build any dungeons for some time. Menzatwork2000 and Seandiamo arrived on the server, adding numerous things, such as Zombie Survival. Some time later, the existing ops created the Picabocraft Town in an effort to expand the spawn area. Regulation and Resistance The creation of the Picabocraft town signaled a shift in the management of the server. This was the first time that the "main three" owners of the server, Matt, Sniper, and Hyper, decided to build something for the server instead of with the server. The town was mostly built by Sniper, and his claimed plot sat across from Picabocraft's first business: MattWalmart's Trading Machine. With the Picabocraft Town came a barter system. Each player was encouraged to build their own business in order to obtain and trade items in order to gain items for survival. Seandiamo set up a Magic Shop, and began to sell items to survival players that had been takenfr om creative mode. MattWalmart, Sniper515, Hyperonyx, and ChickenPotPie162 were not happy with this and this founded the United Ops of Picabocraft on January 20th, 2013. This group set up rules, banning the practice. With warning, UOP shut down the magic shop as well as Kwahu1's Pig Stable. Angry, Sean and Menzatwork left the Picabocraft Town and founded their own town, Oceanus. On January 13th, 2013, Picabocraft Wiki was founded by MattWalmart in order to catalogue the buildings and sections on the server. In late January, Hyperonyx and Sniper515 created a faction out of the UOP and raided ChickenpotPie162's Mining Outpost. After a court case, it was decided that the area in front of spawn would be branded as Player vs. Player, and the area behind as simply multiplayer. After this, however, raids and greifing in the PVP area were slim to none. Realizing that with great power comes great responsibility, the UOP cut down on the number of ops. AL8INOCARE8EAR, ICERUSH, Kwahu1, and a few others were de-opped. Sean and Menz were allowed to keep their op status. UOP allowed them to operate freely in Oceanus. More development was added to the server. Hyper built the Fortress of Secrets in the adventure map. Matt added a system behind the spawn that cleared inventories occasionally as a security measure (this did not last long). Sean and Menz continued to operate in Oceanus, although they often mingled with other players on the server. In February of 2013, Chickenpotpie162's computer broke, forcing him off of Picabocraft for much of its lifetime. He had begun work on a Dungeon for the adventure map that would have served as a fourth dungeon had it been completed. Occasionally, Sniper would change the map from Original Picabocraft to a prebuilt map that he found online. Bukkit After time running minecraft versions of Smash Bros and TF2, the community wanted to experiment with plugins. Picabocraft gained access to Bukkit plugins with a whole new map on February 1st, 2013. This map was very experimental. There were large patches of lava everywhere, and Sniper and Matt spent much time disguised as boats. A spawn was eventually built, a stone castle built by Matt, Hyper, and Sniper, but nothing rivaling the Picabocraft Town existed. The players of Picabocraft found themselves starting over in survival. For a while, this map was all that was available. After a few weeks, Sniper added the Multiverse plugin, which allowed for both maps to be up at the same time. This also lead to the announcement of a third world to be added to Picabocraft's map library. Then, Picabocraft was cut short. The Great Hiatus By April of 2013, the server spent much more time down than it did up. Around September 27th, port-forwarding, the way we ran a server off of Sniper's computer, stopped working entirely. No one wanted to pay for a provider because Picabocraft was mostly dead at this point anyway. Months later, Sniper found the Original Picabocraft map on his computer. This was sent to Matt, who made some modifications such as the Picabocraft Town-Oceanus Railway and the upgrading of Zombie Survival to the Minigame Hub. In addition, he located Chicken's Lost Dungeons and added some to it. After a LAN party in early December, demand for Picabocraft returned, and Hyperonyx founded a new server, the first with a server provider. HyperCraft Hypercraft was an experimental server by Hyperonyx on October 11th, 2013 that was made to replace Picabocraft. It removed the plugins from Picabocraft and did not use the Original Picabocraft map. Instead the world was superflat. Players earned materials to build with by doing certain tasks, such as defeating enemies. None of this was automated and it required Hyperonyx, the only op, to run. This server was invite-only, and mostly was just Hyper and Matt screwing around. Picabocraft Renaissance Picabocraft was reborn on December 7th, 2013 on the same server that HyperCraft originally occupied. Now with a server provider, MCPro Hosting, Picabocraft was online 24/7. MCPro Hosting's cheapest plan only allowed 5 people on the server at once. In reality, it would crash when more than two people were on. However, due to the decline of Picabocraft during the Bukkit era, this was mostly a non-issue. The server was mostly occupied by Hyper, Sniper515, and MattWalmart (who no longer operated under the DDDragoni username). By late December, Seandiamo and Menzatwork2000 rejoined the server. This created complications, as the server would crash often. This did not stop development though, as the four worked to expand Picabocraft Town. All the streets were named, and multiple server buildings were added. The first of these was the Train Station, followed by Picabocraft Studios. The studio came with a YouTube channel, founded on December 27th, 2013. This same day, Oceanus was completely revamped. Seandiamo destroyed the post office as well as the rail system that went with it, and he and MattWalmart began to revamp the city. This act was historical as well as symbolic; as Oceanus was absorbed as Picabocraft's official second city, Sean and Menz were accepted back into the main server for the first time since the age of Regulation and Resistance. On December 31st, Hyperonyx upgraded the server to add more slots, also increasing the cost of the server. Hyperonyx would ask for monthly donations from the players that he knew personally. He would rarely receive them. Many revisions were created throughout the months of December and January. The Oceanus Slums were created, doubling the size of the city. At the same time, Seandiamo's Military and the Oceanus Docks were made, extending the city further. Hockey made its first appearance on the server when menzatwork2000 built the Oceanus Center for the Oceanus Tsunamis on December 28th. It is important to note that Sniper515, previously a major player on the server, began to disappear. Not having to run the server by himself anymore, he began to play less and less, leaving MattWalmart and Hyperonyx as the main ops. The economy of Picabocraft was revamped entirely. MattWalmart and Hyperonyx retired the old barter system in use in the Pciabocraft Town and replaced it with the Star System, where Nether Stars are obtained at the Picabocraft Town Bank, then called the Bank of Picabocraft, in exchange for goods from other players. A system of gaining more stars through EXP was added to the back a week after its founding. However, by introducing capitalism to Picabocraft, the server inherited its side effects. Corporate Greed In mid-to-late January 2014, Seandiamo brought his company, Diamo Co., to Picabocraft. This began with Diamo Co. HQ, built with menzatwork2000 on the federally protected Crazy Desert. The business expanded to several outposts, a factory, and a lab in the survival map each with a red border around it, considered the "kill on sight" line. MattWalmart confronted Seandiamo soon after. He claimed that creating the HQ in the desert violated the rules, that outlawing people from areas in the survival map that were made in creative mode was against the duties of an op, and that the wool surrounding Diamo Law in the Picabocraft Town exceeded the boundaries of his plot. The two debated, with menzatwork2000 agreeing with Sean. Sean built the Pillars of Freedom in the Picabocraft Town, replacing Diamo Law, as a protest. Eventually, Matt and Sean decided to make a deal, where Matt's Happy Clownfish Resturant would partner with Diamo Co. However, Sean also wanted to transfer ownership of the Bank of Picabocraft to Sugey04, who had created her own bank in Oceanus. This led to argument, which led to a court case over ownership. After an inconclusive battle, Matt was banned from Oceanus and the Bank and Happy Clownfish were closed. Matt, Sean, and Menz eventually made amends out of court, and the Bank was renamed Picabocraft Town Bank. There was still tension, however, but it became irrelevant once there was a common enemy. The Greifing The morning of February 17th, 2014 began peacefully. MattWalmart joined the server alone, played some survival, and then logged off. Hours later, when he rejoined, disaster had struck. The spawn was completely destroyed, and a gaping hole was in its place. The Creative Plots had also been hit with TNT, and some town buildings were damaged. Evidence showed that PopCapGuy, a friend of menzatwork2000, had committed the crime. Hyperonyx, Sniper515, Seandiamo, and Menzatwork2000 joined together to rebuild the city. Most buildings were restored, but the Picabocraft Town warps never were. Kwahu1's Hotel was left until the next time he was on. A new Spawn building was designed, without the Help Room or the days old New Here section for new players. Warps were moved to a separate building. Continued Conflict COMING SOONCategory:Unfinished articles